A Walk In the Rain
by Faerlas
Summary: There is something about a walk in a forest after a long day... and he knew this. ONE SHOT! NO Flames! Anonymous reviews accepted! And all that...


**A Walk in the Rain**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Authors note: Inspired by a rainy night. I hope you all enjoy!_

The entire day had been grey. They only knew this because the gates were so close to the river's edge. Otherwise they would never know what the weather was doing. It had been a long day and Legolas had had quite enough of it. All day there had been problems. The men of Laketown were upset because the elves had raised the tax, without royal consent, there had been problems with orcs, his father, lords and nobles, everything. The entire day had been one long complaint.

Even though his father was still king, Legolas often had to deal with such things. He usually did not mind this task, but today... that was another story. After a late supper he disappeared from sight, not wanting to see another elf for the rest of the day.

In his room he changed out of his royal robes he put on his favorite outfit, a loose tunic of cambric and green leggings. He undid the last of his braids and flung himself on his bed, sprawling out and giving a long sigh. He stared at the ceiling whilst he contemplated falling asleep in that position. Suddenly he heard his father laughing merrily and saying something about how whomever he was talking to should talk to his son. Legolas groaned at the thought of being bothered again, so he quickly jotted a note down on the stationary on his desk and crawled out his window.

He was barefoot and jogging into the unpopulated lands under his fathers protection. They were not far, just a few yards from his room, and upon reaching them he stopped and let himself sink against a tree.

He began to sing a little, that always calmed his spirits, and as he did it began to rain. Instead of hanging his head and becoming frustrated as one might suppose he would, he looked up and let the rain drops softly kiss his face. He began to laugh, he didn't know why, he just felt like he should.

"It would rain. I suppose I should head in then," he said to himself. "But no, I will not. I think I'll stay out here a bit," he added. He stood up and began to wander around. How beautiful it was out! The summer leaves on the trees were being washed clean from all the dust and dirt that coated them in that musty old forest, and he was being washed from all the days cares.

Instead of heading back towards the palace, he ran parallel to it until he came to the section of the river which lied between the palace and the shippers. Impulsively he flung off his tunic and jumped in the river. He swam around a while totally oblivious to his surroundings. All he knew was that there was the river and there was the rain.

The voice of his father reprimanding him on his ridiculous conduct began to fill his mind, but he banished that quickly.

"I do not care," he said to himself. "I feel like swimming!" For the longest time he floated on his back with his eyes closed, just letting the rain splash around him and caress him.

King Thranduil knocked on his son's door, no answer, but it swung open.

"Legolas?" he asked. "Are you in here?" He heard no voice and saw no one. He was about to leave when he noticed the note on the desk.

_Outside. -Legolas_

"How informative," his father said wryly. He left the room after leaving a note of his own.

_Inside. -Your Father_

He smiled in satisfaction and left the room. He had just closed the door when a noble came up to him.

"My lord, your son is out swimming in the river. Should I send a servant out to fetch him?"

"Whatever for?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, it is not proper conduct," the noble said.

"Is he naked?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, his tunic is lying on the bank, but I am almost certain his leggings are still on," the noble replied.

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Leave him be," Thranduil said. He wasn't in much of a mood to be bothered with something as trivial as Legolas swimming in the rain. It was unusual for his son to do so, but he had suffered through a long day as well. His solution for dealing with the stress however, was drinking a bottle of wine while taking a hot bath. "To each his own," he said to himself.

Legolas suddenly heard thunder. "Oh well, at least I had a short swim," he said to himself. He got out of the water, draped his tunic over his arm, and headed back towards his room. He reached his window and found it had fallen shut and he couldn't open it, so he went around to the front gate. He spoke the password and they opened silently. As he walked through the halls he was met by more than one blushing elfmaid at the sight of their prince walking about the halls dripping wet, with out shoes, or shirt. He rounded the corner to the hall in which his room lay and nearly ran into his father who was toting a bottle of wine. "Good evening Ada," he said.

"Good evening Legolas. Lord Galuvellon told me you were swimming in the river with out a tunic. Next time you go for a rain storm swim, tell me so I can keep him from poking his nose in your business, and so I can make sure your window is kept open," Thranduil said.

Legolas smiled and gave a nod. "Certainly Ada." Then he walked into his room and shut the door.

_Authors note: So this wasn't exactly about a walk in the rain, but oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed it REVIEW!_


End file.
